


Your First and Your Last

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Crying, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: One day Iwaizumi leads Oikawa away from the rest of the pack to talk. What does he want to talk about, and is this a sign that Oikawa's unrequited love isn't quite so unrequited after all?





	Your First and Your Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: iwaoi with o!iwa [75: “If you didn’t want me, why did you bring me here?”](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

The entire week had been so ordinary that Oikawa was already waiting for something extraordinary to happen, when Iwaizumi approached him and asked him to follow. Oikawa didn’t need to be asked twice to leave his homework and go with the omega. Makki looked up from his work when they left, but Mattsun didn’t even bother to glance at the two who walked past him.

Iwaizumi looked worried when they passed the omegas’ room, but didn’t hesitate. Oikawa was getting more intrigued by his odd behaviour. There must have been something going on if Iwaizumi wanted to avoid being seen with Oikawa by the other omegas of the pack.

They walked out, and Oikawa’s suspicions deepened. It was a warm summer’s day, and many pack members were spending time outside. Oikawa first thought that Iwaizumi was going to take him out there to have a chat and nothing unusual after all, but the omega turned to the other direction to stay out of sight. Oikawa smirked privately, felt his eyes glow in excitement.

His exhilaration only grew when he realised that they were headed to the location of the nests that were used when someone went into heat or simply wanted some private time with their mate. Now, he and Iwaizumi weren’t mated, they had never even talked about the possibility. In fact, Oikawa had thought that Iwaizumi had his eyes on Kageyama from the Karasuno pack rather than him, but he wouldn’t be disappointed to be proven wrong in this case.

When they walked past the first nest, Oikawa’s mood plummeted. Maybe he had gotten it wrong, and they were just coincidentally there. He continued to follow the omega, who eventually stopped by the last nest right at the edge of the forest and turned to look at him. Iwaizumi’s face was red, but it could have been caused by the sun. There was no reason to get too eager yet, Oikawa reminded himself, and stepped inside after the omega.

The nest was a small hut, the size of one room and comfortably furnished for heat survival. Iwaizumi hesitated for the first time, and Oikawa stepped forward. He placed his hand on the omega’s shoulder and turned him around. Iwaizumi looked at him in astonishment, and Oikawa leaned forward to kiss him.

Oikawa’s lips met Iwaizumi’s hand, which the omega had lifted in front of his mouth.

“No,” Iwaizumi gasped.

Oikawa stepped back and let go of the omega’s shoulder. Iwaizumi looked almost frightened, but only almost.

“Why did you bring me here if you didn’t want me?” Oikawa asked.

He tried to keep his voice steady, but couldn’t quite disguise the disappointment that had settled in his gut.

Iwaizumi swayed in place, frowned slightly and looked down to the floor. It was the kind of restlessness that Oikawa had never witnessed in the omega, and it worried him.

“I need,” Iwaizumi said slowly and so quietly that Oikawa had to completely focus on him to make sure he didn’t miss a thing. “I want to talk to you.”

“You brought me here to talk?” Oikawa asked, voice almost sarcastic, and when Iwaizumi flinched, he hated himself more than he ever had before.

“You don’t have to stay,” Iwaizumi said, still not meeting Oikawa’s eyes.

“No, I want to hear what you have to say,” Oikawa said, making a conscious effort to sound as friendly as he could.

It wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault that he had made assumptions that turned out to be wrong. It wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault that he had always had his eyes on the omega, always thinking that maybe they would end up being together, even if it was unusual for pack members to mate. He should have been more sensible, just like Iwaizumi always was.

The omega sat down on the futon. It looked comfortable with all the pillows and blankets around it, just waiting for an omega to gather them into the perfect nest for him and his alpha to mate. Oikawa immediately tried to distract his thoughts. He shouldn’t think about mating when Iwaizumi clearly wanted to have a serious conversation with him.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth but then closed it. Oikawa was getting worried. What could it possibly be that the omega found so hard to say? He bit his lip, took in the form of Iwaizumi, who was slumped against a pile of pillows, and carefully approached. He sat down next to the omega, trying to avoid rash movements.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Iwaizumi finally glanced at him, eyes raw with emotion, but Oikawa didn’t have time to place it before the omega had already looked away.

“No,” Iwaizumi said quietly, then whispered, “yes.”

Oikawa wanted to hug the omega to chase away his sadness, but he remained still. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to think that he didn’t respect the omega’s wishes.

“I’m,” Iwaizumi said slowly. “My heat is coming up soon.”

Oikawa blushed when Iwaizumi mentioned his heat. He tried to divert his thoughts immediately to avoid getting physically excited by the thought. He didn’t want to scare the omega away, he wanted to remain friends, pack mates, and he had to think about anything else.

“I just need to know something,” Iwaizumi continued.

“What is it?” Oikawa asked.

He found the conversation unnerving. Why was Iwaizumi asking him about his heat? He was just an immature alpha, hadn’t had his chance to mate with an omega – obviously – and couldn’t be expected to know anything about heats. His only experiences were of his own ruts that he spent with the older omegas who already had mates. He had no idea what a heat was like.

“Are you,” Iwaizumi started to ask but then went quiet again.

Oikawa’s thoughts halted, and he focused on the omega. Iwaizumi was pressing his fingers together, head hanging low, but Oikawa saw how red his ear was.

“Am I what?” Oikawa asked, in the hopes that it would encourage the omega to finally open up.

Iwaizumi breathed in deep before releasing the air slowly through his nose. It made a quiet sound, and Oikawa briefly thought of how comforting it would be to sleep next to the omega and hear him breathe.

“I want you, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat. His stomach flipped. His body was in shock.

He must have misunderstood.

“I want to become your mate,” Iwaizumi continued. “I’m sorry if you already have someone else in mind, or if you don’t want me at all. I know it’s not usual for members of the same pack to mate, I know it’s probably gross to you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked at all.”

Iwaizumi shifted to get up, but Oikawa pulled him back down, pinned him against the pillows. He was holding onto the omega’s shoulders, ankles over his legs. Iwaizumi wouldn’t look at him, but it was okay, Oikawa would allow him the moment of shyness because he could see how beautifully the omega’s cheeks had blushed.

“You didn’t ask,” Oikawa pointed out. “How do you expect an answer if you don’t ask properly?”

It took a while, but Iwaizumi eventually lifted his gaze to the alpha above him.

“If I ask,” he said quietly, “will you say no?”

Oikawa wanted to tease him, he wanted it so bad. He and Iwaizumi were always bickering about things, minor or major, but right now he could tell that the omega needed reassurance.

“No,” he said. “So, you should ask.”

“But why?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa chuckled.

“Iwa-chan,” he said, and waited to see if the omega would look at him. “I always wanted you.”

Those words made Iwaizumi look at him. There was a small frown on his face, it was the look of disbelief, and Oikawa didn’t like seeing it after he had just confessed.

“But we’re pack mates,” Iwaizumi tried to argue, eyes glued to Oikawa’s.

“It doesn’t mean we’re related or anything,” Oikawa pointed out. “It just means that I was lucky enough to get to spend all my life with you.”

Iwaizumi’s frown deepened, but it was getting harder for Oikawa to read it. Was he saying the wrong thing, or was the omega merely reflecting on his words? He wanted to ask, he could say he needed to know, but he also knew that Iwaizumi needed time to let it sink in.

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi finally asked.

Oikawa huffed in frustration. Was the omega not listening to him?

“What do you mean “what”?” Oikawa asked, trying to not let his irritation surface. “You heard me well enough.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. The look on his face was that of disbelief, and Oikawa wanted to wipe that face away. He wanted Iwaizumi to look at him with love.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said almost pleadingly. “Don’t tease me.”

The omega frowned.

“You’re the one teasing me, Oikawa,” he replied, voice void of emotion.

Oikawa almost wanted to cry with how frustrated he was feeling. Did the omega seriously think that he was lying to torment him? Had he made such a bad impression on him? He almost wanted to give up right then, leave the nest and pretend that the conversation never happened. Go back to his life of secretly watching Iwa-chan who would never look at him as closely as other alphas.

A strangled whine rose from the alpha’s chest, and he realised that this could be his last and only chance to talk to Iwaizumi about his feelings. How could he possibly waste it all just because the omega was too stubborn to believe what he was saying?

Iwaizumi was leaning against the pillows, so close but far away. Oikawa was still holding onto his shoulders, and maybe the omega would have left a long time ago if he wasn’t making it impossible.

“Why won’t you believe me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked.

His voice was hurt, and he saw how surprised the omega was to hear that. Before anything more could be said, Oikawa leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips. It was short but tender, exactly like he had always imagined his first kiss with Iwaizumi to be like, and he smiled when he opened his eyes to look at the lips he had just touched so intimately. He lingered close before pulling away, looking up to the omega’s wide eyes.

“Why would you do that?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, just as hurt as Oikawa had sounded a moment earlier.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa interrupted before the omega could get into a frenzy of accusations. “If you don’t want me, I’ll let you go. If you want to leave, I’m not holding you back. But how can you tell me right in my face that you don’t believe me? It hurts, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa felt tears gathering behind his eyes, and he blinked furiously. He might be ready to do anything for the omega, but he wouldn’t cry. He still had his alpha pride, and he wouldn’t cry.

“Please know,” Oikawa continued quietly, “that if you leave me now, I’ll never get over it, knowing that you… You want me just like I have always wanted you.”

Oikawa lowered his gaze to his hand that was pressed against the omega’s shoulder. He was waiting for the omega to say something to calm his nerves, anything to soothe the horrible pain that was starting to gather inside him. Slowly he let his hands fall from the omega’s shoulders, his touch sliding down the arms before he pulled away.

Almost immediately Iwaizumi shot up and left.

Oikawa breathed calmly. He listened to the silence that surrounded the nest. He still had his gaze down, and he lowered his head too. If there ever was the perfect time and place to cry, it was now.

But the tears wouldn’t come anymore. Oikawa had blinked them away too well. He thought that maybe it would have been easier to cry if Iwaizumi had said something, anything. But there was nothing except silence now, and what was the use to cry for silence?

He had no idea how much time had passed. He was still seated on the futon, back bent, elbows leaning on his knees. He thought about his future. He was still a bit young to leave the pack, but he might have to, now that Iwaizumi thought that he was a liar. He wouldn’t be able to face the omega again without wanting to break down, so he should leave. He would tell Mizoguchi that he had to go, although, obviously, he would leave the details vague. Maybe he would tell his leader that there was wanderlust in him that wouldn’t leave him be until he was gone.

There was a small creak when the door to the nest opened. Oikawa didn’t look up. Whoever it was, he didn’t want to face them. His eyes were fixed to the floor, and he would gladly sit on the same spot until it was late and everyone was asleep.

The door closed, but to Oikawa’s disappointment the person hadn’t gone away. It took him a while, but soon he smelled the very familiar scent that belonged to none other than Iwaizumi himself. Oikawa didn’t raise his head, even though he wanted to. He really wanted to see what the omega looked like right then, but there was always the chance that the look on his face wouldn’t be anything good. At least Iwaizumi didn’t smell angry, or any other particular emotion. He smelled just like he always used to, warm and secure, and Oikawa felt a twist in his heart when he thought that if he did leave, he would never smell that scent again.

He heard Iwaizumi step closer, hesitantly, before stopping again. The omega was breathing calmly, and Oikawa found it unfair that someone could be so calm after rejecting their pack mate who was madly in love with them.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked.

The omega waited, but Oikawa didn’t move. He couldn’t look up just to see the disappointment of having lost.

“I’m scared,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa blinked and raised his head, glanced at the omega’s face before settling his eyes on his stomach instead. His glance had been too quick to properly read the omega’s face, but there was something uncertain there, something that bothered them both.

“What do you mean?” he asked Iwaizumi’s belly.

The omega shifted from one foot to another, a nervous movement that Oikawa had almost never seen before.

“What if it’s not the right thing to do,” Iwaizumi replied quietly.

Oikawa didn’t have the answer to that. Nobody in the world did. He finally stood up, legs stiff and butt aching from having sat in the same position for such a long time. He looked at the omega whose eyes were worried. Iwaizumi was beautiful when you looked past the rough exterior that he liked to keep on. His hair was spiky just like usual, but when Oikawa looked into his eyes again he saw the kind of fear that he had never seen before.

“Iwa-chan,” he said, and took a hold of the omega’s hand.

They were a good distance away, and Oikawa needed at least this much contact. Iwaizumi’s hand was warm, and Oikawa needed at least this to keep himself together.

“Iwa-chan,” he said again just to hear the omega’s name. “Many things are uncertain until you go through with them.”

Iwaizumi looked down to their hands. He wasn’t pulling away, and he slightly squeezed Oikawa’s hand as he looked back up.

“We might have to leave the pack,” he said.

Oikawa nodded. He knew that things might get difficult, but they also might not. The uncertainty was the hardest part.

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said instead of replying, knowing full well that Iwaizumi already knew everything that could result from them mating. “If you don’t want to bond with me, we don’t have to. I just want to be with you.”

Iwaizumi lifted his other hand to their clasped hands.

“Tooru,” he said, and his voice nearly broke, just like Oikawa nearly broke to tears. “Will you spend my upcoming heat with me?”

Oikawa had to take a moment to let the meaning of that question sink in. If they spent Iwaizumi’s heat together, they would bond, they would bite each other’s scent glands to leave their mark on a visible place, and they would become an inseparable unit. He looked at the omega, looked for any signs of hesitance in his eyes, but found none.

“Yes,” he said, voice coming out strangled.

Iwaizumi smiled and pulled him closer, into a hug, and Oikawa gladly embraced him. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, noses pressing closer to their scent glands. The air was heavy with expectations, hopes and fears, but at least they had each other to lean on to. It was hard to see Iwaizumi so vulnerable, and Oikawa squeezed just a little harder to comfort both the omega and himself.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said quietly, his voice tickling the small strands of hair at Oikawa’s nape. “Will you fuck me?”

Oikawa’s head immediately shot up from Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He turned to look at the omega with an incredulous look.

“Then it won’t be so scary when I get my heat,” Iwaizumi mumbled in explanation, face red and eyes cast down.

Oikawa gently lifted his head with one hand, fingers easily fitting to the omega’s chin.

“Of course,” he said and smiled, and Iwaizumi hesitantly smiled back.

They kissed. It was just as soft as their first kiss had been, but this time there was no fear of it being the last. Iwaizumi’s lips trembled softly before he opened them, and Oikawa licked between them, small rubs of his tongue over the lips he had dreamed of for such a long time. He licked his way into the omega’s mouth, and Iwaizumi relaxed when their tongues rubbed together. Oikawa lifted a hand to the omega’s neck and rubbed at the scent gland with nimble fingers. Iwaizumi sighed, lifting his own hands to cup Oikawa’s face. It felt good to be touched by Iwaizumi’s hands, and Oikawa thought that he might melt. He wanted to feel more, but he didn’t want to hurry in case Iwaizumi was still hesitant.

That wasn’t an issue, Oikawa soon learned, because Iwaizumi broke the kiss and pushed the alpha down to the futon, following soon after, pulling off their clothes. Oikawa took over the removal of his own clothes, and soon they were both naked, Iwaizumi straddling the alpha’s thighs with a glint in his deep eyes.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in awe.

He had seen many sides of the omega before, but this was a wild new side that he would have never been able to even imagine. Iwaizumi’s face was glowing with both eagerness and hints of shyness, eyes dark with want, and hair looking as soft as ever. Oikawa lifted his hand to comb through the spikes that had softened throughout the day, hints of gel still in them. He stopped his hand to the back of Iwaizumi’s head, and pulled the omega into a kiss that was more tongue than lips. Iwaizumi was eagerly licking over the alpha’s lips and tongue, pushing inside his mouth only to quickly retreat again, a teasing tint to his scent. Oikawa pulled him down, and they lay on the futon, chests rubbing against each other in the warming nest.

Iwaizumi was the one to break away again, move down to Oikawa’s neck to kiss over the skin before stopping to his scent gland. Oikawa moaned when he felt the first lick over the sensitive area, never having thought that it would feel so good to be touched there outside of his rut. He had thought that the gland was only properly activated by ruts or heats, couldn’t have even imagined that an omega kissing over them could make his head spin and the nest fill with his scent.

When Iwaizumi pulled away to breathe, Oikawa wasted no time finding his way to the omega’s scent gland in return, sucking on the skin there and causing the omega to whimper and hump his hips with his swollen cock. Oikawa reached down to cup Iwaizumi’s erection, and the omega gasped, scent pouring out of his gland and making Oikawa dizzy with want. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand clumsily slide its way over his ribs and hips to stroke along his cock. His hips jerked up to the touch, and Iwaizumi groaned happily, taking a better hold of the alpha’s cock to give him more.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped as he pulled away from the omega’s neck.

Iwaizumi pushed himself slightly up without stopping his hand from stroking Oikawa.

“I want to fuck you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said almost mindlessly, his entire being solely focused on the omega in his lap.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi replied and licked over Oikawa’s lips before sitting up.

Oikawa would later deny it, but he whined when Iwaizumi let go of his cock. The throbbing arousal was soon pushed to the back of his mind when Iwaizumi moved to the side and settled on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the alpha who was still struggling to sit up.

“Please, Alpha,” Iwaizumi said.

He lowered his upper body down to rest on his chest and pulled his ass cheeks apart to reveal his twitching entrance that was glistening with excessive slick. Oikawa’s entire body shuddered with want as he watched the pucker tighten and loosen, clearly waiting to be touched. The alpha didn’t even properly sit up before he was sliding a finger through the slick that had dripped down towards Iwaizumi’s balls that were hanging heavy between his legs. He slid over the hole, finger catching to the rim slightly, making the omega moan.

“Please, don’t tease me, Alpha,” Iwaizumi whimpered, hands slipping on his ass.

Oikawa finally sat up properly and carefully watched as he pressed a finger against the tight muscle that shut Iwaizumi’s hole. It didn’t take much effort to push in, the tightness pulling him up to the knuckle without a hitch.

“I want your cock,” Iwaizumi whined. “Please, Alpha, please give me your cock.”

Oikawa wouldn’t have even dreamed of ever hearing the omega beg with such phrases, and he didn’t want to tease, he wanted to give Iwaizumi what the boy was asking for. So, he took a hold of his cock and lined it with the slick hole.

“I’m going to fuck you, Omega,” he growled quietly.

Iwaizumi moaned in response, and Oikawa pushed his cock harder against the pucker before the tip slipped in. Iwaizumi screamed, and for a frightening second Oikawa’s stomach was in knots and he was afraid he had hurt his beloved Iwa-chan, but the omega’s scent carried no trace of fear or pain. Iwaizumi was moving his hips, tried to get more, and Oikawa was willing to give. Carefully he continued to slide his cock inside, until he was maybe half-way in, and then he couldn’t wait any longer, he had to feel more. He rolled his hips, using all the self-restrained he had left to not suddenly ram his cock all the way in. Iwaizumi was tight and slick, and so, so hot. Oikawa pulled back before pushing back in, falling into a rhythm of shallow thrusts, and Iwaizumi was writhing underneath, hands squeezing the pillows by them.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned, before the omega’s scent got so overbearing that he lost all control, pushing his cock farther and farther inside until their skin was slapping with each thrust.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi chanted as Oikawa fucked him.

It was also what Oikawa thought, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to for coherent words, so he merely groaned with the pleasure of being inside the omega, having his cock deep inside the omega he had secretly loved for a long time.

Iwaizumi pushed back to meet his thrusts, and it gave Oikawa confidence, he was doing it right, he was pleasuring his omega. Well, his soon-to-be omega, but he was so intoxicated by Iwaizumi’s scent that such minor details lost meaning. He pressed his chest against the omega’s back, lips against the scent gland, and he felt like the scent had turned liquid that he was drinking with each suck of his mouth.

“Alpha,” Iwaizumi moaned underneath him. “Tooru, I’m coming.”

Oikawa didn’t need to be told, he could feel it in the way Iwaizumi was tightening around him, how his entire body seemed to be pulsing and his scent was only getting stronger, driving Oikawa quickly to the edge as well. With a few more thrusts, Iwaizumi came with a strangled shout, body going limp after he had shot his infertile seed onto the futon. Oikawa took a hold of his hips, slamming his hips against the omega’s ass to get his release too.

“No, Tooru,” he heard Iwaizumi mumbling.

It didn’t sound right, but Oikawa’s brain was hazy. He was fucking the omega as hard as he could, while his mind was trying to work out what was wrong.

When he realised, he pulled back hard, and Iwaizumi cried out in pain as the alpha’s swelling knot spread his tiny hole open. Oikawa came in long spurts over the omega’s buttocks, a strange sound coming out of his open mouth, hands still holding Iwaizumi’s hips in a vice.

Oikawa took a moment to breathe, to collect himself, before he realised that he should loosen his hold. There were red finger marks on Iwaizumi’s hips, and they would probably bruise. The omega was shivering, and Oikawa’s stomach dropped.

“Iwa-chan!” he called and bent over to see the omega’s face. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Iwaizumi flopped down onto the futon and turned to his side, tear-stained face turning to look at the alpha.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeated and he was now crying too. “I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m sorry.”

He closed his eyes and cried bitterly, thinking that he had just ruined the most special moment of his life, when he felt a soft touch on his cheek. He looked down to Iwaizumi who was smiling at him while stroking his face.

“Tooru, don’t cry,” Iwaizumi said. “It didn’t hurt _that_ much. I was just a bit frightened.”

Oikawa wiped his eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming.

“I shouldn’t have frightened you,” he mumbled through sobs. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I’m a bad alpha.”

“You’re not,” Iwaizumi said and sat up.

The omega pulled Oikawa into a warm embrace, and Oikawa held onto him like he was drowning.

“I thought you hated me,” the alpha sobbed. “You left without a word, and I thought I would have to leave the pack because you hated me.”

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said and stroked Oikawa’s back. “I wasn’t expecting you to return my feelings, so I had to go out to clear my head. I just. I didn’t think that we would ever be together like this.”

“Me crying onto your shoulder?” Oikawa tried to joke, but the impact was severely lacking due to his tears still flowing.

“Tooru, you’re the best alpha in the whole world,” Iwaizumi said.

“I hurt you,” Oikawa pointed out, but his tears were starting to subside.

It must have been Iwaizumi’s scent that was getting through to him, he thought.

“You didn’t hurt me badly,” Iwaizumi said. “I should have told you to pull out sooner too, but it felt so good.”

Oikawa lifted his head to look at Iwaizumi, who was now smiling shyly, cheeks dusted with pink.

“Did it?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi nodded.

“It felt so good that I came,” he said, his blush deepening a shade but eyes not wavering. “That’s why I didn’t… And it was almost too late when I realised!”

“I lost control,” Oikawa tried, but Iwaizumi shook his head. “I should have known better.”

“We’re both young,” Iwaizumi said. “I knew the risk, and I decided to take it.”

Oikawa wanted to argue, but he was suddenly getting tired.

“It’s been a long day, huh,” Iwaizumi said, and stroked Oikawa’s shoulder. “We should go back.”

“Don’t wanna,” Oikawa whined and clung to the omega.

Iwaizumi laughed.

“Everyone will know if we don’t go back,” he said, but Oikawa could tell from his voice that he had already won the argument.

“Don’t care,” the alpha simply said.

Iwaizumi chuckled and ruffled the alpha’s hair before slowly laying down, Oikawa following him.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi said. “Let them know.”

“Fine,” Oikawa mumbled.

His eyes were heavy so he closed them.

“I’m glad,” Iwaizumi said.

The omega was stroking Oikawa’s hair, long strokes over the silky strands.

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said.

He felt the omega jolt a bit before pressing a kiss into the alpha’s hair.

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi whispered.

It was the last thing Oikawa heard before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the ending and edited this while quite tired so. I just hope I didn't miss anything obvious. Also sorry for the completely unimaginative title, blame that on mental exhaustion as well.
> 
> Ah, I'm kind of tempted to write more of this AU but also don't tempt me because I have a massive list of fics to write.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
